


Of kneading fingers and body worship

by MommaVanillaBear



Series: ShLance one shots NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO implied, Coming Untouched, Heavy mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: The black paladin had not been expecting to wake up to a needy, heavily pregnant Lance so early in the morning, but when Lance was needy and already ruined, who was Shirogane to deny giving him what he wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request written for an awesome follower of mine, hit me up on Tumblr at my new sin blog: BeastlyFeasts  
> If this isn't your cup of tea then don't read it, you are your own person and can decide what filth to read.

“Please…” 

In the dim lighting of the bedroom the sleeping black paladin awoke to a pitiful whimper, the man feeling hands on his shoulders, grasping at the black material of his nightshirt in desperation. Shirogane did not have to look over to know just who was pawing at him, the temperature in the room having risen in the night, enhancing the scent of the blue paladin, bringing forth the pheromones Lance released as he whined and moved to awaken his sleeping mate. 

The scent of the blue paladin had changed during the stages of his pregnancy, where it was once almost unnoticeable to tell just by looking or scenting was now impossible to ignore. Lance’s swollen belly hanging from his small frame was impossible to ignore.

Propping himself up by his arm Shirogane growled at being awoken so early in the morning, his eyes practically aglow in the dimly lit room, taking in the appearance of Lance kneeling beside him, the black paladin deciding to have a bit of fun with his shivering mess of a mate.

“What is it, i’m trying to sleep, Lance.” The growl of his voice was exaggerated, Shirogane’s eyes narrowing at the way Lance whimpered and ducked his head, his hands resting on the large curve of his once slender belly. It was no secret that the blue paladin was heavily pregnant, a fact Shirogane couldn’t help but feel proud over, almost possessive over the other whenever he gazed over the tan skinned male, eyeing the changes Lance’s body overwhent due to the hormone imbalances,his hips having widened and thickened over the passing of the months, the once small bump of his belly having swelled out to hang low on Lance’s frame. From the pregnancy changes Lance’s chest had swollen, though still not as large as a woman’s, the paladin’s pecs had softened, his nipples having darkened against his skin. All the changes of Lance’s body had Shirogane enrapt by the other, the black paladin finding it harder to keep his hands to himself when Lance was moaning and whimpering for him, the blue paladin’s body already claimed and changed, showing to all the world and galaxy just whom the blue paladin belonged to. 

At the growl in Shirogane’s voice Lance’s cheeks darkened, his hands fidgeting, only looking up once he felt the black paladin’s fingers underneath his chin nudge upwards, silently commanding the other to look at him. 

“I- I can’t stop the ache...please Shiro, i’m so full and yet i’m so empty without your cock in me- please- i’ve been so good-!” Lance whimpered, a hand rubbing up the swell of his black clad belly, the skin tight latex under armor showing each inch of Lance’s body as if he were clothless, Lance’s cock straining against the fabric, showing that he had obeyed the black paladin’s orders in not touching himself. 

“Were you? And you thought waking me up would keep that record going?” Shirogane chastised, reaching out to stroke his fingers down one of Lance’s cheeks, palming the smooth skin soon after, a wolfish grin growing on his lips at watching Lance lean into the warmth of the hand, the blue paladin’s nipples becominging puffier and swollen visible through the fabric. Shirogane’s fingers trailed slowly down lance’s neck, stopping briefly over a dark love bite the black paladin had left earlier that night, ghosting over the angry shade of red before stroking down to Lance’s left ‘breast’, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the sensitive nipple, cherishing the whimper that tore from Lance’s parted lips. “Look at you, so swollen and needy, already near ready to burst and yet you still want my cock. Tell me, Lance, do you deserve it? Do you deserve me to have you on your hands and knees with your hole slicked up and ready?”

“Y-yes! Gods yes, Shiro- please, i’ve been so good. Want you to bend me over and fuck me- need you to bend me over and fuck me till I can’t move!” Biting his bottom lip to quell his whine Lance rocked his lips minutely to rub his clothed cock against his swollen belly and the bed, stopped only When Shirogane’s hand gave his aching nipple a sharp squeeze. “Aah-”

“Did i say you could pleasure yourself?”Shirogane snarled, rubbing his thumb harder against the nipple, aware that Lance had cried out in pain at having it squeezed so roughly, yet Shirogane knew the more he would do it the more Lance’s body would become sensitive. Shirogane wondered silently just how long he could play with the other before he had Lance a true cum drooling mess. “Tell me, baby blue, who do you belong to?”

Shivering Lance opened his mouth to speak, crying out when the thumb pressed down hard, feeling a hand coming to rest upon his swollen belly- ever so gentle, knowing Shirogane would never harm the twins Lance carried for him. Shivering at the sensation of the hand rubbing circles against his belly Lance found the word to come out quickly, a bit louder than he wanted it to be. 

“You!”  
With a victorious smirk Shirogane lessened his hold upon Lance’s nipple, taking to knead at the swollen breast whilst he lovingly rubbed the swell of Lance’s belly. “Good, and just who knocked you up, who’s the father of your pups?” 

Lance’s cock twitched at the mention of the later, remembering how his body had been flushed and needy the night he was knocked up by the other, still remember how much cum he was plugged with until Shirogane gave mercy on him- only after Lance had returned to the castle from the fight against the Galran, begging almost publicly for Shirogane to unplug him. Licking his lips Lance whispered his words,eyes almost tearing at feeling the rubbing hand dip lower, rubbing along his navel and down just barely above his cock. 

“You- they’re yours,i’m yours. Please Shiro- don’t tease me, I don’t think i can keep from cumming-”

Narrowing his eyes Shirogane stopped his rubbing, his tone darkening. “You will cum when I tell you to cum. Now, get on your hands and knees. Good boys deserve a treat after all.” 

With help from Shirogane in moving forward Lance quickly got to his hands and knees, his swollen belly nearly brushing the bed from hanging low, and to Lance’s embarrassment he found that his chest felt to be tugging downwards, his cheeks darkening in anticipation at feeling Shirogane’s hands stroking down his back to his backside, giving the plumped cheeks a squeeze. It was no surprise that when Lance’s thighs had thickened with baby weight so did his backside, the firm cheeks growing into a pair of squeezable- and biteable- bubble cheeks, something Lance found more often than not to hold Shirogane’s attention whenever the blue paladin decided to wear shorts or simply roam in their bedroom without pants on. 

A smack was heard throughout the room as Lance pitched forward, his eyes closing as a moan tore through him, feeling the broad expanse of Shirogane’s hand rubbing the slapped cheek to nurse the sting before another smack was delivered, Lance’s hips shifting back so that Shirogane could have better access, his arms lowering him down until he felt himself tugged up by the back of his body suit. 

“No, Lance. Hands and knees. Now, i’m going to unzip you, I want you to only move when i say so, understand?” Shirogane asked, a hand resting on Lance’s zipper, already mid tug when Lance nodded. Bringing the zipper down slowly Shirogane cherished each inch of warm, tan skin that became visible, eyeing the splashes of freckles that marked over Lance’s shoulder blades and across his shoulders themselves. With barely a word Lance helped in getting his arms out of the spandex, the blue paladin’s sigh heard under the sound of the zipper moving down the rest of the way. One at a time Lance’s legs moved to get the material off of him, the damp suit tossed to the side allowing Shirogane to gaze upon Lance’s body, the blue paladin’s cock given a light bounce once it was freed of its confounds, Lance’s legs parting a bit more to allow his cheeks to be parted, a bit of slick dripping from is still loosened hole. There was no better sight to Shirogane than seeing Lance on his hands and knees, belly swollen and hole still sloppily opened from earlier use, no doubt the blue paladin having used a toy earlier as Shirogane knew that he had yet to use Lance that night. Wiping a finger down Lances hole Shirogane brought it back to lick the slick covered finger clean, humming at the sweet taste he could only describe as Lance, a flavor he found to crave more and more throughout Lance’s pregnancy. Giving the cheeks before him a tender squeeze Shirogane could not hold back on giving one of the rounded cheeks a bite,tugging on the skin softly before letting it go from between his teeth. 

Lance’s shiver was felt as the blue paladin whined, his toes curling at feeling Shirogane’s teeth bite once more into the tender flesh of his backside, a yelp tearing from him at feeling a finger push in past his loosened rim, the cold prosthetic digit rubbing his inner chanel without mercy. 

“How many times do i need to tell you not to play when i’m not around?” Shirogane roughly slipped in yet another finger, sloppily scissoring the two digits whilst he looked to Lance for an answer, biting yet again when Lance did not speak up. 

“Sorry! I won’t do it again- please, your fingers are so cold…” Lance whined, hanging his head and taking his punishment once a third finger was added, Shirogane's words causing his heart to flutter. 

“Then you better heat them up. How big was the toy? You know I would have had you taking my cock if you would have only asked.” Shirogane tsked his tongue, the fourth finger added with a bit of work, soon all four being pumped whilst Shirogane took to kissing up Lance’s spine, humming that he still wanted an answer. 

“You were busy with the princess-”

“You don’t think they know how you got this way? By now they should come to expect you to be my obedient little cock slut. The next time I have a meeting with them I want you there, taking my cock and being a good boy. You can be quiet, can’t you lance?” Shirogane bit the back of Lance’s neck, suckling the skin before releasing it much as he had done to Lance’s skin earlier, another love bite to add to all the others. 

“Yes, Shiro.” Lance whimpered, hips arching to push back against Shirogane’s fingers, more slick dripping from his hole at having his inner walls stimulated, the tips of the fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves that had Lance gasping.”Please- there! Fuck me there!” 

Shirogane’s fingers continued to thrust, the tips curling with each upwards stroke, striking the bundle of nerves with every other thrust, a growl of pleasure escaping the black paladin at feeling the clenching around his fingers, the slick dripping down his hand messily. With the removal of his hand Shirogane gave Lance’s backside a smack at hearing him whine, “i need to lose a layer, unless you no longer wish me to fuck you-”

“No, i’ll be good!” Lance was quick to speak up, his body remaining still as he waited patiently, straining to hear the fabric being brought down, feeling the bed shift underneath himself as Shirogane moved into position, the black paladin’s arm felt around him, hands brushing against Lance’s cock up to his belly, loving circles rubbed against the stretched skin, a shifting felt underneath, earning a moan from Lance of discomfort and a coo of endearment from Shirogane as the hands moved up more to rest at Lance’s breasts, thumbs moving as one to stroke both nipples, working them back into hardness, a moan from Lance hushed. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lance. So perfect, and all mine. I could have you one your hands and knees waiting for me all day and you would stay like this, waiting for me so obediently.” Kissing the side of Lance’s neck Shirogane kneaded at Lance’s chest teasingly, kissing up the expanse of his neck to give one of Lance’s earlobes a nip. 

“Only you would think i’m attractive like this…” Lance groaned, his hips rocking to rub his backside against Shirogane’s cock, his own hanging heavy between his legs, untouched and aching. 

“Hmm?” Hearing Lance’s words Shirogane frowned, moving a hand off of his chest to grip his own cock, rubbing the tip against the loosened hole before working himself in, thankful that he had taken care to loosen Lance up more as the blue paladin took his cock easier than usual, the liquid heat clenching around his cock perfectly, slick felt to still be dripping. “How could anyone not find you attractive like this? So beautiful, and heavy with child, a sign of true fertility, soft skin so biteable. Soft in all the right ways, gods Lance, do you know how hard it is to take you out of the castle? I am not blind, I see the way others watch you, wanting to give your body a taste. Just the other day I heard one of the Galran’s speak of wanting to see you big with his own pups.” Shirogane’s hips began to rock as the black paladin continued to talk, his hands once more moving to Lance’s chest to knead, pulling at the sore, dark nipples. Shirogane’s hips began to rock harder at the soft exhale of a moan was heard from Lance, the blue paladin shifting back as much as his body would allow,his back arching to press his chest against Shirogane’s greedy hands. 

Shirogane couldn’t help but growl at the way Lance clenched around him, feeling Lance’s shoulders tremble down to his elbows as the thrusts began to quicken, finding that the harder he thrusted the more Lance trembled and begged for more. Lances legs shifted to support himself better as he rocked back to take each thrust deeper, his neglected cock being rubbed by the force of the thrusts against his own swollen belly; with each cry of more Lance felt both flesh and prosthetic fingers knead at his aching chest, a flicker of pain being felt through his swollen breasts, as if the skin was stretched far too tight, the fingers merciless in their kneading and pinching.

“Please- so close, please Shiro fuck me harde-er!” Lance’s cheeks began to once more heat up as he felt Shirogane slip out of him completely, only for him to slam once more into Lance, built up slick gushing from around Shirogane’s cock, Lance’s own ignored despite his begging to be allowed to touch himself. “Please- Shiro-o!”

“Not yet Lance.” Shirogane warned at feeling one of Lance’s arms shift, the black paladin giving Lance’s left nipple a painful squeeze, causing Lance to right himself, the blue paladin’s moan of protest caught in his throat at feeling the bundle of nerves being struck hard by Shirogane’s cock, one of the black paladin’s arms dipping down to rub against the warm expanse of Lance’s belly whilst the other hand continued to knead and pinch at the sore nipple. Shirogane’s hips had only stopped as the paladin suddenly grunted for Lance to move with him, helping the heavily pregnant teen onto his side much to Lance’s knees and arms relief as Shirogane lifted one of his tanned legs, holding it up for Lance so that he could thrust deeper. Shirogane’s free hand was once more at Lance’s chest to tease, his own grunts and growls of pleasure mixing with Lance’s pleasure filled whimpers. 

Twisting his neck a bit to the side Lance found his mouth finally able to press against Shirogane’s, his tongue lapping at the seam of the black paladin’s lips before it was hastily pinned, easily suckled upon by the other as the noises of pleasure were caught short, the sounds of skin slapping skin and the lewd squelch of slick was heard. 

“P-please- Shiro!” Lance begged once his mouth was free, moaning louder as his leg was hitched further up, his sensitive cock being rubbed against his belly, each thrust harder than the last. The same painful pressure Lance could feel in his chest was building back up, expanding in pain as fingers tugged and twisted. It was almost too much and yet not enough, Lance found as his breast was played with, the thought that he finally knew how a cow felt lingered in his mind before replaced by a growled question. 

“Who do you belong to, Lance?” Shirogane snarled, hips thrusting harder as he abused Lance’s prostate without mercy, nipping his teeth into Lance’s neck to remind the other that he was still waiting for an answer. 

“You! Gods, Shiro! Please!” The pressure in Lance’s chest bordered on unbearable as he  felt a burning at his nipples, the feeling almost overwhelmed by the hot cum that began to pour inside of him. Something was different Lance found as his cock finally twitched, streaking cum along his swollen belly and sheets, cumming by just milking Shirogane’s cock. Opening his mouth to speak Lance cried out suddenly at feeling his chest tense, his eyes widening in disbelief as he glanced down to see both of Shirogane’s hands kneading and rubbing at his nipples, white liquid beginning to drip until they dribbled between Shirogane’s fingers, bringing Lance both pleasure and embarrassment as he came to realize what had happened.

He was finally lactating…

Lance had been told by Coran that it might have been possible, after all with the swelling of his chest it would either be that or possible hormone complications that would need medicine to make go away-

“S-stop- Shiro!” Lance begged at feeling the fingers continue, only for them to knead harder at Lance’s whining, milk continuing to drip. To Lance’s embarrassment he watched the black paladin bring up a hand to his own mouth, giving the wet thumb a lick before humming, grinding his hips, keeping his cock buried deeply inside of Lance. 

“Do you really want me to stop? You’re pushing your chest out and whining so sweetly, tell me, Lance, do you really want me to stop milking you?” Shirogane gave a nipple a teasing twist when Lance did not answer, the heavily pregnant teen crying out as a bit more milk dribbled, the look of defeat on his face as he nodded, his hands resting on his swollen belly. “Now, Lance, be good and tell me what you want. Use your words.” 

With cheeks flushing a shade darker Lance found his chest slowly beginning to ache once Shirogane’s hands moved away, the blue paladin’s eyes widening suddenly in panic. “No! Please, please Shiro...please milk me…”

Giving Lance’s swollen belly a rub Shirogane found himself unable but to comply, his hands moving right back to Lance’s chest. 

“Anything for you, Lance.” Working his fingers against the milk filled tissue of Lance’s breasts Shirogane made sure to ease up on the twisting and squeezing of the nipples, taking instead to gently press down, kneading in a way to coerce the milk flow to continue, occasionally bring a thumb or finger to his mouth to lick clean, chuckling at Lance’s embarrassed whines. Hushing the other Shirogane moved his hands away despite Lance’s protest, the black paladin careful in moving Lance over onto his back, hands once more returning to the two leaking nipples as Shirogane pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips.

“You’re delicious.~” Shirogane cooed, licking Lance’s bottom lip, aware of the blush on the blue paladin’s cheeks and the whispered request for him not to say that. Kissing from Lance’s jawline down Shirogane nipped and suckled the skin, peppering kisses down the expanse of Lance’s neck before stopping at his shoulder, eyes glancing downwards towards a leaking nipple before he ducked his head low, giving the hardened flesh a slow lick, a low noise of pleasure escaping Lance at the feeling of Shirogane’s lips wrapping around the sore flesh, coaxing more of the sweet, fatty liquid from the other, his hand returning to knead at the abandoned side, careful to keep his weight off of the blue paladin as Shirogane rested on his side. 

Shirogane could feel every shiver and every heave of breath from Lance, the blue paladin’s noises growing loud at the light nipping and suckling, unable to deny the pleasure he felt at having his chest pawed at, a plea for Shirogane to switch sides followed much to Lance’s relief, the blue paladin’s hands slowly moving up to stroke through short black hair, tugging whenever Shirogane would nip too hard. 

“Feels…good…” Lance hesitantly admitted, toes curling at once more cumming untouched much to his embarrassment, unaware he had been so aroused just by having his nipples squeezed and his chest milked. “Too bad they’re done growing.”

“You still have another month, Lance. This won’t be the only time you’ll need to be milked.” Shirogane smirked, licking a bit off his lips as pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth, muffling the embarrassed protest.

Shirogane would make sure to keep Lance properly milked, in fact, he was slowly beginning to form ideas on where next to lay Lance out. Perhaps he would find a way of teasing the Galrans. After all, cats liked milk, do they not? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is caught flirting during a mission and Shirogane is NOT happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the love on the first chapter- this story is written with requests i have been given from others from my NSFW Tumblr. Have a scene/idea you want to see me write?   
> Message me in the comments.  
> As always, thanks for reading and being mature!

The blue paladin knew he was in deep trouble even before he entered the castle and saw his mates unamused frown. Having been further along in his pregnancy Lance knew just being in his lion at all made Shirogane unhappy- but today the other was near seething for a different reason.

Lance had been caught flirting. 

If anyone had asked Lance his side of the moment he would swear up and down that it had been out of habit, which though he couldn’t deny the female at the outpost had been beautiful, he had only spoken to her and smiled out of old habit rather than full blown attraction. But still, Shirogane had been the one to see Lance wink and smirk at the foreign alien, and it was Shirogane that had pulled Lance back by the back of his uniform and growled that they would be having a  _ talk  _ when they returned to the castle. Lance had regretted his actions the moment they came and went, having Shirogane upset with him however had the paladin wincing for what was to come with their little  _ talk. _

Stepping out of the blue lion’s hangar Lance felt a slight tinge in his belly, one made obvious by the spandex suit he continued to wear despite his pregnancy. Lance was starving from their running about, his morning snack of fruit having been long spent, and he was sure without looking that his ankles were swollen in his boots. The paladin wanted nothing more than to bathe and rub lotion over his stretched skin- to rest and have Hunk bring him dinner- he wanted nothing more than to avoid the black paladin’s anger, but with the way Shirogane’s scent filled the halls, Lance knew that it was a foolish pipe dream. Lance’s hand went to his swollen and low hanging belly as he continued to walk the seemingly endless hall towards his and Shirogane’s shared bedroom, the twins he carried deciding now was a good time to shift as he walked, a whimper of exhaustion tearing from him.The bitter scent of angered alpha grew strong with each step the blue paladin took, and it wasn’t long before he was gazing over to the black paladin; Shirogane was speaking to Keith softly,his words muffled even more by his back facing towards Lance. At something the leader had said Keith winced, gazing over Shirogane’s shoulder towards Lance, the look the red paladin sent had Lance’s body shivering and his belly aching at what exactly the other had in mind. 

“Let Hunk know to have it ready for when we are done.” Shirogane had said in dismissal to Keith, turning already on his heel when he had heard Lance approach, an unamused frown resting on Shirogane’s lips. Closing the gap between them Shirogane had his hand placed on the swell of Lance’s belly, the galran prosthetic warming as his fingers stroked over the black encased skin that could no longer be contained by armor, the sensation bringing forth a soft whimper from the blue paladin when the sensitive skin of his navel was brushed against. Shirogane's hand slipped lower to stroke the expanse of spandexed skin, a growl tearing from the black paladin, long and loud, enough to capture Lance’s attention and keep it. 

“Our room. Now.” Shirogane snarled, forcing Lance to look him in the eyes when the omega trembled at his tone. 

“Shiro please...i’m hungry…” Lance whined, desperate to delay the inevitable, and yet Shirogane would allow none of it, finding Shirogane’s hand curling around his wrist Lance was forced to follow him through the hall towards their shared bedroom, Lance’s ankles aching at being forced to walk faster as a hand came to rest against his belly for support. Steppinging into the bedroom Lance was told to strip himself of his armor, a task the blue paladin was more than happy to do as he shakily placed his helmet on the bedside table and worked to remove the breast plating that had offered his aching chest support during battles. At the sensation of his chest being freed from the armor Lance couldn’t help but groan as his nipples hardened instinctively, the cooler air of the bedroom felth through the spandex. 

“When you’re done taking that off put on your sweatpants.” Shirogane ordered as he undressed himself with fluid ease, placing his armor down on the table in the corner of the room as he dressed himself in a pair of comfortable pajama like bottoms and his black long sleeve shirt. Taking a seat at the bed Shirogane watched Lance struggle with the lower half of his armor, the blue paladin’s belly hindering him from fully bending and reaching the inner mechanisms that kept it together- normally Shirogane would help in undressing the other, yet with Lance being punished Shirogane merely sat back and watched Lance huff, finally succeeding in unlocking the armor that protected his groin and thighs. “Do you know why I am upset with you, lance?” 

“Shiro, please, I said i was sorry-”

The growl Shirogane released was one that had Lance’s eyes widening and his hands tremble as he fought with the armor of his legs, the sudden urge to keep it on almost out weighing Shirogane’s orders to strip. 

“That’s not the question, Lance. Now tell me. Why I am I upset with you?” Shirogane folded his arms over his chest as he waited for his answer, his eyes never once straying from the blue paladin’s as Lance worked to remove the remaining armor, the pregnant paladin finally tossing them away when he managed to free himself of them. Watching Lance struggle with the back of his zipper Shirogane finally took a bit of mercy on him, reaching out to grab the zipper before tugging it down, hearing Lance’s sigh of relief Shirogane had to hide his smirk, moving to sit back once more with his arms crossed and his frown in place. 

“Because I was flirting with someone else…” Lance whispered, his head ducking low in shame, the spandex suit slowly peeled off of him to reveal the pudge of his chest and low hanging belly. The blue paladin did not bother pulling on undergarments when he finally was able to tug on a pair of Shirogane’s own dark gray sweatpants- his no longer fitting over his bump, but at Shirogane’s growl for Lance to wear his own the blue paladin could only whine, doing what was told of him as he tugged on his dark blue sweatpants, having to roll the waistband up enough so that it rested under his large belly. Moving his hands to his swollen and low hanging belly Lance shifted at feeling one of the twins kick, his eyes pleading with Shirogane to forgive him and yet he saw Shirogane merely arch a brow, the prosthetic hand flicking its fingers up for Lance to approach him. 

“Yes you were. Tell me Lance, who was the one to breed you?” Shirogane kept his tone flat as he placed his fleshened hand on Lance’s belly, rubbing over the swollen flesh gently whilst his galran hand latched to Lance’s hip,giving it a tight squeeze. “You belong to me, Lance. To see you so swollen with my pups- to see you flirting with another while you are barely able to walk without leaning on me, makes me  _ very angry.” _

“I know.” Lance whispered, tears coming to his eyes from fatigue and the pain of having been on his feet for so long during the day; when given the order to continue standing Lance bit his bottom lip and continued to hold his belly, unable to deny the other paladin when Shirogane was already so angry. “Please, Shiro-  _ Daddy-  _ It didn’t mean anything, i’m sorry!”

Shirogane’s fingers moved to pinch at one of Lance’s nipples, bringing forth a cry from the already sensitive paladin- it was no secret that Lance’s chest had grown and that the sensitivity of his nipples could have him mess if played with correctly. But Shirogane was not going to reward Lance just yet; instead he chose to play with the nipple by pinching and rolling it with his thumb until he felt his finger tips become slick, something the black paladin did not bat an eye at. Letting the milk dribble down his fingers Shirogane merely watched the other with cold eyes, a smile beginning to form on his lips when Lance shivered before him.

“Tell me Lance, could  _ she  _ make you this way? This full and sensitive?” At Lance’s quickly shaking head Shirogane smirked, moving his hand back to lick at his fingers slowly, eying Lance once more. “You’re right, only  _ I  _ can make you this way. Now, you’re going to be punished or else you won’t learn your lesson. No whining or I’ll have you standing longer.” 

“Yes daddy…” Lance whispered, trying his best not to cry with relief when Shirogane told him to lay on his back, a command Lance was all too quick to comply with, his belly brushing the bed when he crawled over to Shirogane, moving to his back with a happy sob of relief despite his belly resting heavily on him. “Whatever the punishment, i’ll do it if it means making you happy again, please daddy.”

“Good boy.” Shirogane cooed as he got off the bed, reaching into one of the drawers of a dresser they had- one they were able to get from a outpost that had earth like wares. Taking out a translucent purple object Shirogane headed once more back to the bed, licking his thumbs before toying with Lance’s nipples, knowing just how much Lance despised having to use the purple breast pump they had bought for when Lance was alone and needed relief. Hushing Lance for squirming Shirogane made quick work of attaching the two clamps, resting the collection bottle to the side once it was turned on to a rough setting, normally Shirogane would start at an easy pace, would distract Lance with kisses and belly rubs, but today Shirogane was making a point, a point he knew Lance would understand and learn if the blue paladin’s gasps and whines of ‘i’m sorry’ were anything to go by. Moving to rest by Lance’s side Shirogane contented himself to watch the other squirm on his back as the pump hummed, reaching for Lance’s bangs Shirogane stroked them softly before giving them a tug, forcing Lance to look over him as another gasp escaped the pregnant paladin. “Keep your eyes on me, Lance. I want you to watch me, to remember just who you belong to.”

“You…”

“ _ Me.”  _ Shirogane nodded, giving Lance’s bangs another tug before pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips. “Now you’re going to be good and fill that bottle up, and when you’re done we’ll talk about how many spanks you’re going to get.”

“This isn’t the full punishment?!” Lance gasped as the pump was pressed further up, a tremor washing over him at feeling Shirogane rub his lower belly.

“I believe twenty is a good number.”

“twenty?!”

“Should I make it thirty?” Shirogane growled, biting hard on Lance’s neck over where the broken bonding gland was. At Lance’s moan of no Shirogane could only smirk against the skin. With Lance already so sensitive and swollen the black paladin knew he was easy to manipulate into cooperating. A fact Shirogane loved as he found it hard to be rough when he wanted nothing more than to lavish Lance with belly rubs and kiss rather than growls and punishing further. “Good. And after that we’re going to take a bath and get you something to eat. Does that sound fair?”

Lance could only whine happily at the thought of being washed up and fed, his head nodding softly before resting back against his pillow, trying his best to ignore the pumping at his chest and the feeling of teeth biting down his neck. He could already feel the future stinging that his backside would be feeling, no doubt Shirogane would spank him swiftly and hard with little rest or reassuring to be done until all twenty were dealt. Opening his mouth to try and plead with the other to turn off the pump Lance found the black paladin to be watching him intently, his fingers tracing a feint stretch mark near lance’s hip, just barely visible from where the sweat pants sat so low. Groaning in pain Lance gasped at the new order he received, his body aching in protest at the thought.

“You’re so close to being done Lance, don’t you want to show me how sorry you are?” Shirogane smirked, giving Lance’s belly a rub at seeing the blue paladin struggle to get to his hands and knees when he rolled over, the pumps still working and his belly hanging close enough to touch the mattress underneath him as he moved to position himself over Shirogane’s lap, his hands and knees used to support himself while his belly rested against Shirogane’s thighs and his chest continuing to be pumped.  With the sweat pants being pulled back down his backside Lance trembled in anticipation at realizing that it would be the galran arm used in his punishment; Lance knew better than to try and inch away, and with his belly being so low and heavy with the twins he knew he wouldn’t be able to move far before being dragged right back into place, and the thought of being forced back brought only an even more angered Shirogane. Giving over to his punishment Lance remained still as the cold galran hand stroked down is backside, metallic fingers teasing between the cheeks only to be stopped when the black paladin began to speak.

“Before we begin, Lance, tell me why you are being punished.” Shirogane urged, fingers slipping down to stroke at the back of Lance’s thighs.With no answer forthcoming he pinched the skin of the thigh with a growl. “Well?”

“Ahh- because- because I flirted with someone who wasn’t you, daddy. Because you made me so full and I was so empty headed to flirt with another- please daddy,just get this over with...everything hurts and I want these damn pumps off!”

Tsking his tongue Shirogane gave Lance some mercy by lowering the pump setting to the lightest one, a smile having to be held back at Lance’s moan of relief as his sore nipples were given a break. Stroking his hand over Lance’s backside Shirogane spoke once more. 

“We need to make sure the lesson sinks in this time,Lance. I thought I was enough for you, but it seems i was wrong.”

“No! Gods, daddy, you’re enough for me!” Lance panicked, moving as best he could to nuzzle up against the other only to be moved back into place.

“After each smack you are to tell me how sorry you are. Understand?” Shirogane growled out, giving Lance’s cheeks a testing smack.

“Ah- yes! Sorry daddy…”

At hearing Lance’s words Shirogane smirked, beginning by smacking Lance’s cheeks once more with his hand, this time much harder as he counted off by saying “One.”

“I’m sorry Shiro…” Lance whimpered, feeling the first smack rocking him forward, his arms trembling. With the second one harder than the last Lance’s eyes widened and they began to sting. “I”m so, so sorry Shiro…” 

By the third and fourth smacks Lance could feel tears beginning to form as he apologized to his beloved, begging silently to any gods listening that Shirogane would ease up on the pressure. It seemed however the gods were not listening as with each smack and breathy apology he gave the pain could be feel reddening his backside, the skin surely bright pink from the punishment. 

Lance dug his fingers desperately against the sheets at the tenth- or possibly twelth smack left him gasping for air, the paladin quick to mewl out an apology before Shirogane could declare that they would need to start over. Having soon felt his backside grow numb Lance whispered his apologies, his arms shaking more than ever.

“Please Shiro- Daddy, please, i’ll be so good, won’t look at anyone else- please...por favor...no more…” Tears slid hot and heavy down Lances cheeks by the time he was given his final smack, one that he could tell held significantly less force than the others, one that had the sensation of fingers stroking down the curve of his reddened cheeks, heat radiating from the abused pink skin. At the turning off of the pumps Lance found his arms to finally give out, his face turning away to avoid being pressed into the mattress. Gasping through sobs  Lance shied away from the hand giving him a loving stroke down his spine, the black paladin cooing that punishment was over before he helped Lance move onto his side, a position that had Lance finally breathing easy. Removing the pumps himself Lance hissed as the cold air touched his sore and tender nipples, his hands moving up to stroke his chest, ignoring Shirogane as the black paladin slipped off the bed to properly put away the pumps and bottle. 

Lance couldn’t stop himself from feeling a bit like a bovine, embarrassed and sweating, the pressure no longer felt to bursting in his chest after having the forceful relief. Slipping his hand from his chest to his belly Lance sighed and gave the rounded skin a gentle rub, barely looking when Shirogane got back to the bed, the black paladin holding out a small glass jar before leaning into kiss Lance tenderly. 

“Shh, you’re okay, let daddy take over.” Shirogane cooed before Lance could move, his fingers slipping into the cool white cream of the jar before moving to giving Lance’s chest a gentle rub, making sure to coat the skin evenly before applying a bit more, encouraged to knead and rub by Lance’s mewls of relief. “Just a little bit more and then we’ll have our bath.”

“I don’t think I could get up even if I wanted to. Can’t we just eat in here?” Lance groaned, his head resting back amongst the pillows. Hissing loudly in displeasure from the cream coated fingers touching his backside he was held in place by Shirogane’s free arm, the black paladin shushing him once more. 

“It’ll help with the sting, relax baby blue, daddy know’s what he is doing.” Recoating his fingers for the third time Shirogane rubbed the cream into Lance’s skin before slipping his finger playfully between the paladin’s cheeks, stopping only when Lance grumbled. Moving back Shirogane capped the jar and moved from the bed to wash his hands in their private bathroom, thankful that they could afford the privacy. Glancing back into the bedroom Shirogane watched as Lance continued to lay on his side, a hand weakly rubbing his belly, the look on the blue paladins face a mixture of love and admiration as he continued to rub his domed abdomen, nearly purring at a kick. Moving once more back onto the bed Shirogane positioned himself to lay up against Lance’s back, spooning the pregnant paladin as a arm rested against Lance’s hips, hand giving the other’s belly a loving stroke. Near growling with joy Shirogane kissed Lance’s neck before biting, marking the other once more as his.

“Mine.” Was all Shirogane could growl, eyes lighting up when Lance hummed.

“Yours.” 

Shirogane made note to call Hunk soon to bring Lance something to eat, there was no way Lance was getting out of bed. Not for a few hours at least. 


End file.
